In a memory device to record and reproduce a signal using a probe, it is necessary to perform positioning the probe in a plane by relatively driving a recording medium to record the signal and the probe in an x axis direction and a y axis direction. In this time, in order to relatively drive the recording medium and the probe with a large stroke at a low energy, it is proposed to use resonance drive in at least one axis direction of the x axis and y axis directions.
However, in case that the resonance drive is performed, as a speed of the probe in this direction changes for positions, unevenness is generated in the pitches (pitches) between bits at the time of writing bits at equal time intervals, for example. For the reason, it is not possible to record signals in a high density.